


Puckish

by pants2match



Category: Major Crimes
Genre: F/F, F/M, Friendship, Introspection, Low-key love, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pants2match/pseuds/pants2match
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You mean she no longer curses my name on a regular basis?”</p><p>“Oh no, she still does. It just seems as though she’d rather admonish in a way that involves far less clothing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puckish

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little introspection/scene between Andy and Andrea that's been stuck in my mind for months.

The clutter on Provenza’s could only mean one thing, Andrea Hobbs is in the building.

He seems to have developed some sort of ESP when it came to the woman. It’s the only time he’d never keep the thing pristine. He’d leave files on his desk that usually would be on Raydor’s the moment the manila folder was closed, shuffle his various trinkets to leave no Hobbs-sized space clear.

Still, she always managed to make one.

Hobbs is perceptive as hell, and could probably sense Provenza’s distaste before it was even fully formed.

She’d change her gait just enough that her bag would swing off-tempo, enough to bump the file or knick-knack off the edge of the desk, replacing it just far enough away that she has room to lean on the sacred ground.

It was almost fun to watch, like sport. Two of the most stubborn individuals he’s ever met, sparring over a desk. 

She’d been in Major Crimes most of the day, working double time brokering deals with their two witnesses-turned-prime suspects, and doing housekeeping with Sharon, who’s backlog of paperwork was being blamed on _him_ of all people.

Which is what had kept him entertained throughout the day, rather than have him anxiously await the end of the day to take Sharon out. She’d conceded to letting him take her to a small diner not far from PAB, that does breakfast 24 hours a day. ‘That sounds awfully indulgent, Andy’, ‘you know me, pleasure always comes first’, she’d hummed in a way that sent a shiver down his spine ‘I’ve noticed’.

He’d never admit to it, but being able to have some kind of quasi-working-friendship with Hobbs was something he truly appreciated. Andrea seemed to extend her friendship with Sharon over to him, and he has to admit, it’s a nice feeling being an extension of Sharon.

Seeing them work together was another thing he was _extremely_ appreciative of. They work well together, a formidable team of practiced ease and grace, able to breeze through whatever may be thrown at them. Sharon with a controlled pristine smirk and Andrea with a smugness she doesn’t even bother hiding.

It’s why he likes her, Andy thinks, she’s got a curl to her lips that mirrors his own.

Not only that, but Andrea Hobbs is a master at pushing buttons. Prodding and poking to get what she needs or wants or doesn’t even care about, just enjoying the game. 

So, when he and Sharon are the only people left on the floor, he doesn’t mind when she perches herself on his desk.

She leans over, resting her palm against his desk as she tries to get his attention in the most obvious way possible. His entire range of vision obscured by the curtain of blonde hair that falls in front of his eyes.

He doesn’t bother looking up from his papers, smirking at her boldness as he always seems to.

“What can I do for you this evening counsellor?”

“Well,” she starts, shifting back to her original place on his desk. He looks up to see her eyes sparking. “I came all the way up here to see my good friend Captain Sharon Raydor, hoping to lure her out of here with the promise of good wine and better company, only to find the ever frustrating and tenacious Lieutenant Andrew Flynn burning the midnight oil.”

“You think _I’m_ frustrating?”

“Incredibly. But in a way that’s _almost_ charming.”

“ _Almost_?”

“Well, it doesn’t work on me, but other women. Auburn-haired, green-eyed, impeccably-dressed women.”

He scoffs and she scoffs right back, mocking him.

“Andy, Andy, Andy…” she re-crosses her legs, smug with a condescending twitch in her lips. He leans back in his chair in defiance. “Do you realise how many times I’ve called your Captain up for a drink or for dinner, and she’s already got an offer out from what used to be a mysterious suitor?”

His eyebrows raise on their own volition. _Suitor?_

“It took me two months to get it out of her. The fact that the man she’d been so flustered about admitting she had a ‘not a date’ with, was the same man that she used to curse the name of on a regular basis.”

“You mean she no longer curses my name on a regular basis?”

“Oh no, she still does. It just seems as though she’d rather admonish in a way that involves far less clothing.”

He chokes on air and she grins broadly at his reaction. His uproarious coughing seems to make it’s way through the thick glass panes of Sharon’s office, and in a moment she’s in her doorway, alligator clip holding her messy pile of hair.

“Andrea! I’d appreciate it if you’d _not_ be responsible for the death of my lieutenant.” She’s smirking with a glint in her eye and Andrea can’t help but flit her gaze back to Andy.

“Oh, so you’d rather do it yourself?”

“I’d definitely take more pleasure in it than you.”

“I’m sure you would, you know he’s not really my type.”

Sharon laughs something joyous and something in him seems to bubble along with the sound of it. “Oh, I know _exactly_ your type.”

Andy scoffs and tries to cover up the small cough that comes after. “You two know I’m still here, right?”

Andrea hums, faux-startled. “Sorry. Habit.” She turns back to Sharon who’s been watching on, leaning on the door jamb with an amused look on her face. “You up for a nightcap?”

“I’ll have to pass, I’m promised to another.”

The look on her face seems to suck the air from Andrea’s lungs because, God, she’s envious of the man who’s causing this reaction in her. Sharon Raydor in love (a word Sharon baulks at every time, accusing Andrea of ‘just feeling puckish’ because obviously she ‘hasn’t been around to irritate her lieutenants enough’) is a sight to behold. She radiates a calmness and contentment that Andrea covets in more ways than one.

“Fine, fine…”

“Andy, I suggest you watch your back with her, she’s ruthless.”

“Yeah, I’d figured that one out.”

Sharon smirks and throws out a goodbye, telling Andy she’ll be done in maybe twenty minutes.

“You, my friend, are screwed.”

 He leans forward, matching her pose. “And in what way would that be?”

Andrea chuckles, “I know what it looks like when someone is in love with Sharon Raydor.” She hops down from her place on his desk, straightening her blouse and rearranging her bag and blazer. “You have a nice night, lieutenant.”

“You too counsellor.”


End file.
